


Hinterland

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [821]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony looks forward to his and Gibbs' Christmas and New Year traditions.





	Hinterland

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/31/2001 for the word [hinterland](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/31/hinterland).
> 
> hinterland  
> A region situated inland from a coast.  
> A region remote from urban areas;backcountry.  
> A region situated beyond the major metropolitan or cultural centers.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #469 Christmas and New Year Traditions.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hinterland

Tony hiked up to the hinterland. As per usual when they weren’t on call, Gibbs had retreated to his cabin for the holidays. It was hard to find his cabin in the middle of nowhere, but it got easier year after year that Tony made the trip.

This year, Jackson would be joining them. They’d be one happy family all together again for Christmas and New Years. At least, that’s what Tony hoped would happen.

It was hard to say sometimes. Gibbs and Jackson’s relationship had never been the smoothest, after all. Tony had some surprises in store for Gibbs and Jackson to go along with their normal traditions, however. He hoped that they would enjoy them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
